


Physical Exam

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana insists upon skipping out on her check-ups, and Angela's efforts to compel the young woman to come to her only seem to drive her away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Exam

Hana never failed to miss an appointment with her doctor. 

Pointedly not appearing at Angela’s door at the specified time had become almost a point of pride for her by now, the thought of the doctor waiting in her office, seated in her favorite chair with one leg crossed over the other, dangling foot tapping an impatient rhythm on nothing like it always did when Mercy was irritated, never failed to make her smile. There was always so much to do, which made it far easier to justify; her MEKA was always right there on the ground floor, sitting in its training hangar for her to climb inside and run drills whenever Hana liked, honing her skills to a fine edge and, happily, also providing precious content to her streaming audience. It wasn’t as though she could be blamed for training, when her work for Overwatch held such vital importance to so many; it was nice, being able to shrug off Angela’s reproachful looks with “well, the fate of Korea hangs in the balance, doc.” 

… At least, it would be nice if Hana’s forgetfulness had come from a place of diligence, but that would be lying…

The truth was, she just liked the way Angela punished her for skipping out on her check-ups. 

It went like this: after Angela had settled on a time for them to meet- and then left an appointment card on Hana’s door, and called the day of to remind her to come, and called fifteen minutes after she had failed to arrive- and Hana had decidedly failed to show up, at some point in the day Angela would come to find her. Usually, Hana would spot the doctor through the windshield of her robot, standing across the hangar floor with an expression of placid, chilly antipathy, which would be helpfully magnified and enhanced by the MEKA’s imaging software so that Hana could see every line of Angela’s face and, consequently, gauge exactly how badly she was going to get it when the pair finally did meet. 

Then, sometimes days later, there would come a time when Hana was alone and in her flight suit; it was always when she was wearing her flight suit that Angela would come to her. 

Before she knew what was happening, the girl would find herself pressed up against the leg of her MEKA, a firm hand in her hair, pulling down so that Hana’s chin would rise and present her mouth to the taller woman, who would take it without hesitation. Angela’s tongue would run across Hana’s bottom lip before plunging into her mouth, a preview of what would happen at the end of the kiss, when the doctor’s teeth would close around that same lip and tug, the pain of it causing Hana to yelp and, indeed, melt. Her cheeks would be a fiery crimson by the time Mercy finally pulled away.

And through it all, the doctor’s hand would be between Hana’s legs, the thin material of her suit capable of deflecting some manner of gunfire, but effectively useless at dispersing the friction of the doctor’s palm grinding against her pussy. It had been designed for combat, not for groping, something that Angela knew intimately; Hana would stiffen against the robot, teeth clenched to avoid making a sound that could give them away, as the doctor’s skilled fingers stroked pleasure through every inch of her. That hidden moment of ecstasy would continue, until, with unerring precision, Angela would take it all away right before the moment of orgasm. 

And she would whisper in Hana’s ear, as the younger girl panted in frustrated denial, always the same line, every time.

‘You have a physical scheduled tonight, young lady. Don’t be late.’

Now, D.va stood before Mercy’s door, heart pounding in her chest, her clit still throbbing with the phantom gentleness of the doctor’s touch. The door was unlocked, and at any other time Angela would have fully allowed her to simply open it and come in, the office within a public space that played host to a revolving cast of visitors every day… but not tonight. Tonight, she would be expected to knock, and then to stand there quietly until allowed inside. Everything that happened here happened at Angela’s discretion. 

‘Come.’ 

The word had been spoken softly, barely able to penetrate the metal of the door, but it made Hana flinch to hear it. She dawdled on the other side for a moment longer, her fingers fidgeting and knotting together behind her back for as long as she felt she could get away with, slowly working herself up into such a nervous lather that the tap of Angela’s shoe on the floor made her jump and leap for the handle, practically falling inside. 

‘Good evening, young lady,’ Angela smiled at her flustered patient, reclining with elegant poise as she was at her desk, hands folded daintily in her lap. She wore a simple lab coat, buttoned up almost entirely, with only a few details hinting that things were slightly more risque than they appeared; bare thighs disappeared into the bottom of the coat, lacking pants. Just a little too much cleavage was visible at the lab coat’s collar, without even a hint of a shirt or bra strap to be seen. Between the buttons, Mercy’s milky white stomach could be seen, whenever she bent over. 

Hana blushed. There was nothing under that coat but Angela herself, she was sure. 

‘Good evening, Ma’am,’ she answered, her stomach twisting nervously. The respect was, well, expected by now, and Hana wasn’t prepared to push her luck, not directly in front of Angela, where it would be so easy for the older woman to swoop down and…

So many things. She shivered. 

‘You were absent when I called you, again,’ Mercy smiled, but it was the smile of one in total control, sweet, but laced with just enough bite for Hana to remember her place, a hint of hardness that suggested that things weren’t entirely alright, not yet.The doctor raised a hand, crooking a single, slender finger in Hana’s direction, ‘so come here, young lady. We have some business to attend to.’

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Hana mumbled, and took a step forward. Her slow, tentative gait brought her quickly before Angela, where she knelt without needing to be told, eyes downcast as though unable to dare look up at the doctor as she loomed overhead. Hana’s posture came naturally, a practiced, easy folding of her body, feet together, thighs slightly spread apart, her palms laid flat on her knees and the small of her back arched, pushing her chest out for Mercy to inspect. Despite the overall demure nature of the clothes Angela expected her to wear- knee length skirt, white blouse, hair tied back with a ribbon- the doctor’s gaze had always given Hana the sense that she was being stripped down to nothing in Angela’s mind, those cool blue eyes lingering over every hidden curve as though her clothes weren’t even there. Fighting the irrational urge to cover herself with her hands- deviating from her current submissive posture would not go well for her- Hana allowed Angela to cup her chin in her hand and raise the younger woman’s face, so that their eyes met for the first time since she had gotten down before her. 

When Mercy’s thumb brushed over her lips, Hana parted them to admit the digit into her mouth. Her tongue rose to lap around Angela’s thumb, sliding slickly along the pad to the nail and back again, seduction glittering in her eyes for the first time. The slight coloration of Angela’s cheeks at this was a victory, that tiny blush a sign that, as much as Mercy had power over her, Hana could also affect her… as if she didn’t have plenty of evidence for that already. 

‘All right,’ Mercy demurred, slipping her thumb from the younger woman’s mouth. ‘We’re not here for fun, are we? Bend over my desk, young lady.’

And there it was. The doctor was all business during these “physicals,” at least initially, and Hana knew better than to disobey or object. Rising up onto hesitant feet, Hana made her way over to the desk, casting tentative glances at the doctor, who for her part simply patiently waited, regarding the younger woman with cool expectation. She placed her palms flat on the desk’s cool surface and lowered herself to it, laying her cheek upon the polished wood and waiting for what happened next, something she knew as well as she did the controls of her mech. 

So it wasn’t a surprise, to Hana, when she felt the hem of her skirt being lifted up, above her thighs, to be folded over on her hips, panties exposed. It was similarly unsurprising when those same panties came down, stopping at her knees, nor when Angela’s palm stroked a gentle, teasing line across her backside. Blushing, Hana pressed her forehead against the desk, shivering at the overtly sexual contact. Mercy’s hand lingered there for a moment, sometimes in the form of her full palm, at other times merely the tips of her fingers, nails dancing a pointed, tantalizing pattern on Hana’s ass, always keeping up a light, soft pressure that eventually made Hana’s hips shift with arousal, her breath catching in her throat. 

And at that moment, precisely at the point at which Hana’s desire became physically expressed, Angela brought her hand up, and then sent it back down, colliding with Hana’s ass with surprising force. 

Even knowing that it was coming- and Hana did know- it still provoked a flinch from her, and caused her to cry out with the pain of it, thudding into her bones and lingering there, the impact giving way to a skin-deep stinging that, she knew, would leave her backside red for a long time thereafter. 

Then, Mercy’s hand came down again. And again. And again. 

She had a flogger, Hana had seen it and, indeed, felt it often enough to know that Angela was well versed in its use, but here, for these physicals, Angela only ever used her hand. It had to be her hand, had to be skin on skin, the sting of the impact shared between them, fizzing in Angela’s palm just as it did on Hana’s cheek. This was something they shared, a deeply personal act, that could only be performed through direct, body-to-body contact. The flogger was there, but to use it here, in this place, facing down Mercy’s discipline, would seem so… distant.

Hana grunted with each strike, feeling the shock of it progress further up her back each time. The outline of Angela’s hand- warm palm, fingers held close together- etched itself into her mind’s eye, clearer and clearer, the image staying with her even when she closed her eyes, thumping in time with the fall of her palm, the slap of skin on skin that resounded through Mercy’s office. Clenching her teeth, Hana simply concentrated on keeping herself from crying out, only allowing a soft grunt to leave her each time Angela spanked her, growing gradually louder as the pain accumulated, roiling through her hindquarters with the sort of persistence that only the doctor knew how to produce. 

There was an art to this, not just to spanking a woman, but to spanking Hana, that Angela knew well. When she hit the younger woman, it was with precision, never in the same location twice, never over bone, and always with just enough of a pause for the sting to fade and anticipation to mount before the next hit came. Quickly, Hana was reduced to yelping in pain, squirming on the desk with her hips shifting, as if hopeful of dodging the next blow, though of course such a thing was impossible. She didn’t dare stand up or move away, no matter how it hurt her, and no amount of wriggling would put her beyond Angela’s reach, those skillful hands almost reducing Hana to tears, watering eyes squeezed shut to prevent it, skin throbbing and hot, surely marked with Mercy’s hand print by now. 

By the time it finally ended, Hana had become so used to it, so inured to the stinging agony extending from the cheeks of her ass to the tops of her thighs, that she tensed, expecting the next blow, for a solid thirty seconds before she finally unscrewed her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Angela, hands in her coat pockets, unmoving yet smiling that same sweet smile, as though nothing had happened. 

‘Now, don’t you get up just yet, young lady,’ she murmured upon meeting Hana’s gaze. One hand left her pocket and drifted, with a confident slowness, to Hana’s hair, where her fingers curled through those brunette locks and tightened, holding the girl down to the table. Though she could no longer see her, Hana could feel the doctor behind her, moving up closer, the pressure of her body against Hana’s enough to make the younger woman shiver with desire. Slender fingers slid across stinging skin, Angela stroking strange patterns over Hana’s ass, somehow contriving to both sharpen the pain of her reddened skin and sooth it simultaneously, like some kind of doctoring magic. 

Gradually though, those fingers slipped down, away from the skin in torment upon which they had begun, down lower than Angela had dared to go before, when she was inflicting pain. But Hana knew, her mission was no longer to inflict pain, but instead had become something else entirely; the pads of her fingers brushed gently over the lips of Hana’s pussy, stoking a very different sensation just inches away from the sting above. A soft gasp left her throat, barely audible even in the quiet room, but it was enough to make Mercy chuckle behind her, skilled fingers finding Hana’s clit. 

‘My my, someone was looking forward to this…’ Thumb and forefinger closed over that sensitive bud, Angela delivering a swift, pinching stroke to Hana that made her thighs tremble and her back arch into the desk. One finger ran momentarily around Hana’s lips, before slipping inside her. The doctor gasped, ‘so wet, sweet girl…’

‘That’s b-because I’m your slutty little lady…’ Hana felt her mouth turning up at the edges, and she pressed her ass back against Mercy, enduring the intensified pain to tease the older woman. D.Va had developed her lines over time, by now knowing the precise wording and intonation to best get at Angela with, the doctor’s weakness for dirty talk a pleasant surprise that it had taken Hana some time to discover. 

But once she had figured it out, she had never let it go…

‘Mmmmma’am, you feel so good…’ She mewled, wriggling her hips against Angela, as close to grinding on the older woman as she felt she could safely get away with. Deciding to go for broke, she added, ‘I love it when you touch me there… a-ah!’

‘Okay, okay,’ sounding flustered, Angela pulled the girl up, gentle pressure on Hana’s scalp bringing her inexorably upright once more. Spinning her around in her grasp, Mercy pressed Hana’s body to her in an embrace, her lips brushing a series of soft, swift, and most importantly, silencing kisses against the younger woman’s mouth, watching D.Va’s eyes drift closed, and a blush begin to creep along her cheeks. One hand drifted down, giving Hana’s ass a quick, forceful squeeze, just to feel her wince in discomfort and to remind her who was boss. 

‘Enough of that,’ Angela murmured, her mouth still pressed against Hana’s, unable to get enough of the woman’s candy-flavored lip gloss, the sweet, gaudy taste in her mouth a perfect summation of the D.Va persona, the very thing that had brought upon this “physical,” this punishment, and this moment, warm and together and awaiting the next step. Anticipation etched their bodies as they stood together, a yearning that couldn’t be borne for long, and it drove Angela to speak, ‘now, come sit in my lap, young lady.’

Seating herself once more, Angela wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at Hana for a moment, before beginning the process of unbuttoning her lab coat, her expression giving the lascivious sense that she was unwrapping a present for the younger woman. Bare skin prevailed wherever the buttons separated, confirming Hana’s suspicion that there was nothing beneath that coat but Mercy’s gorgeous self, and the young Korean eyed the gradually opening garment hungrily as the doctor undid it, bit by bit. A strip of perfect, naked skin ran between the two lapels of the coat by the end, fabric conforming to the lovely curves of Angela’s body in the most exquisite of ways. Hana took hold of these lapels as she lowered herself down into the doctor’s lap after pulling her panties off completely, her legs spreading to either side of Mercy’s hips so that she straddled the older woman. 

They took a moment to settle, like this, bodies and limbs adjusting to one another’s presence, feeling out the right way to sit and be sat on. Angela’s guiding hands shifted Hana’s legs, moving the girl’s weight so as not to constrict blood flow to her thighs. She pressed one palm to Hana’s back, pushing so that the younger woman leaned into her, hands atop the doctor’s lab coat.

… Then under the doctor’s lab coat. 

As Hana’s fingers slid along the lines of Angela’s collarbone, the doctor allowed herself a second to tip her head back and sharply inhale, reveling in the sensation of the younger woman’s touch, an active touch, so excited her extremities shook vaguely. Her own hands drifted up and down the Korean girl’s back, under her blouse, tracing the graceful, curving line of her spine, traveling around to stroke down her waist as Hana progressed downward also, cupping Angela’s breasts softly, gently, feeling the weight of them in her palms. Agile, youthful fingers moved, capturing Mercy’s nipples with light, stroking pinches that soon had them fully erect, and had the woman herself biting her lip. 

‘You like that, Ma’am?’ Hana’s question was genuine, but there was an undertone of self-satisfied challenge there too, the vaguest of suggestions that, perhaps, Angela should set aside her own plans and let D.Va take the helm; it was where she was best, as Hana so often pointed out. 

Mercy wasn’t about to allow herself to be upstaged like that.

‘I do,’ she conceded, smiling sweetly with her head tilted to one side. The palm of her hand slipped up between Hana’s legs, having sneaked there slowly, carefully, as D.Va absorbed herself in toying with her paramour’s body, so that when it finally found its mark, the younger woman squeaked her surprise and lost balance, leaning heavily into Angela’s body. Mercy’s palm ground itself momentarily into Hana’s pussy, already bared and dripping from their previous exploits, before shifting so that long, lithe fingers could penetrate the younger woman, ripping a gasp from her throat. ‘But I didn’t just bring you out here tonight for fun, young lady. You need to learn your lesson.’

‘I don’t want to learn a lesson!’ Hana panted, bouncing herself up and down on Mercy’s fingers, fucking herself on those intruding digits with abandon. Her hands came to rest on Angela’s shoulders, balancing herself so that she could push the doctor more fully into her. ‘I just want you to keep punishing me, Ma’am…’

Angela, of course, knew this- nobody could consistently forget so many appointments without doing it on purpose, after all- but she also couldn’t help but feel conflicted about it too. On the one hand, these “physicals” were undeniably enjoyable, one of the things about domme-ing D.Va that Mercy most looked forward to, but on the other….

A submissive who didn’t learn from being punished? Who came back for more? 

… Clearly, Angela needed to modulate her approach to disciplining the younger woman. 

But for now, there was work to be done. Hana had quickly surrendered herself to sensation, tossing her head back as she ground her hips down on Angela’s fingers, and the doctor recognized that she had little time to pull the girl back under control; reaching out, she pulled back on Hana’s hair, preventing her from thrusting herself further down, and retracted her fingers, now sticky and glistening, from the younger girl’s dripping hole. Bringing them up to her face for a moment, she licked the juices from them as Hana watched, transfixed, before returning them to that needy, sensitive place. Hana mewled. 

‘You like that, young lady?’ Angela asked, deliberately echoing D.Va’s earlier words. The quip hit home, but Hana surrendered to it, simply shifting herself, pushing against the doctor’s touch. But Angela wasn’t about to let the younger woman off that easily, keeping easy control of her paramour’s body and preventing her from getting what she wanted, the thing that the tightness in her muscles and the panting of her breath suggested was very close to happening. Hana whined, but a flurry of light touches against her clit turned the sound into a sensual pant, a song of pleasure rising from her throat and then dying away right before the crescendo, Angela’s skilled touch keeping her just shy of the edge. 

Over and over it happened, Hana’s body tensing and shuddering in Mercy’s grasp, stimulated almost to the point of coming, before being dragged away from that precipice and left to gasp and squirm in frustration. Neither woman spoke, the cycle familiar, though no less frustrating on Hana’s part for it; Angela had honed an unerringly accurate understanding of the younger woman’s body, able to bring her, trembling, to the edge of climax and hold her there for agonizing seconds at a time, before tearing away her precious stimulation and forcing Hana to cool down, pulling reluctantly away from that yearning, desperate edge. Each turn of the wheel sharpened D.Va’s desire, filled her body with unsated, ravening arousal, inflaming her mind with but one thought. 

‘Please, Ma’am…’ She whimpered, her clit throbbing under Angela’s touch. Giving a name to her desire somehow made it worse, but Hana knew she had to beg, ‘please let me come…’

‘Punishment, remember?’ Angela crooned, removing her touch entirely. ‘You may not come, D.Va. But you may get me there. Kneel down, young lady.’

It wasn’t what Hana wanted to hear, but it was what she had expected. Flushing hotly, she reluctantly pulled herself out of Angela’s lap, eyes wide and shining as she lowered herself to the floor and, in response, Mercy opened her legs, her own eyes glittering lasciviously. The doctor reached out, fingers threading gently through Hana’s hair to pull her close. The younger woman’s face came to rest between Angela’s thighs, chin atop the rim of her chair, the doctor’s bared pussy mere inches from her nose. 

Squirming, on her knees, her hands in her lap, Hana extended her tongue, and began to lap at Angela’s wet, swollen folds. 

Angela cooed softly to feel it, the Korean woman’s slick, gentle tongue sliding over her slit from top to bottom, exploring and priming that familiar pussy for deeper worship to come. D.Va’s eyes slowly drifted closed, as she absorbed herself in the act, her tongue sliding between Angela’s lips and into her hole. The chair squeaked as Mercy leaned back, offering more of herself to the younger woman’s talented mouth, gripping her fingers yet tighter in the brunette tresses below her. 

She came quickly; this had never been about the build up, the pleasure, the lengthy, sensual engagement with Hana. No, this was about orgasm, reaching satisfaction so that, when they parted, Angela would do so happily, and Hana would do so frustrated, pent up and, hopefully, with something to think about. And so Angela allowed orgasm to take her quickly, shuddered and moaned through it shamelessly, enjoying this thing that she had denied to the woman between her legs, her back arching off of her chair as Hana licked her through every wave and spasm of it. 

Hana could only grunt in grudging frustration, unable to stop. Not now. 

Mercy cupped Hana’s face as the pair pulled apart, tenderly stroking the younger woman’s cheeks with those sweet, teasing fingers, drawing her face upward by tilting her chin, so that their eyes locked and, silently, a message was communicated between them. 

Good girl, it seemed to say, as Angela pulled the young woman up into her arms, and pressed her lips to hers, the kiss a reward for obedience, a little sweetness to cap the punishment and frustration. And she wasn’t done relenting, either. 

‘Call me in the morning,’ the doctor murmured, into Hana’s mouth. The younger woman’s eyes went wide, the significance of the words causing her to smile with a wan kind of hope, as though there was now something to look forward to in future. Angela smiled back, secure in the knowledge that Hana would never disobey her twice. 

‘Yes, Ma’am!’ D.Va grinned, throwing her arms around Mercy and hugging her tightly for a moment before getting to her feet and pulling her clothes back into place. There was nothing more to be said, and tradition demanded that she leave now; nevertheless, Mercy gave Hana’s ass a playful squeeze as she passed by, causing the girl to squeal and wink to her domme, before leaving her alone, the door closing behind her, separating them at last. 

She returned to her room, her pussy still wet and needy between her legs, clit throbbing with every step, demanding the type of attention she was forbidden to give it. Standing just inside the door, Hana was at a loss; the one thing she needed to do, she could not, and in the face of that, nothing she was permitted to do seemed palatable. It all seemed so… mundane, after what she had just been doing, and for a moment, she simply stood there frowning.

Until her eyes alit upon her computer, that is. 

Sighing, D.Va seated herself, and powered on the large metal tower beneath her desk. No matter how she was feeling, there was always her games, always the D.Va persona to swallow her up and burn through her time doing something she was good at, something she knew. Her hand came to rest on her mouse; there might be some things her fingers couldn’t do tonight, but she could always game.  
***

Hana ended up calling at seven A.M sharp, indicating a level of eagerness that Angela had, to be honest, completely been expecting. She found it somewhat adorable and, still in bed, allowed her phone to ring several times before picking up, dragging out her own anticipation and, she was sure, Hana’s too, for as long as she could, before picking up.

‘Good morning, young lady,’ she purred down the line, the only words that needed to be said. There was certainly no reply from the other end, at least, none in the form of words; Hana’s breathing could be heard, rough and unsteady, cut through with the sort of panting that left no doubt as to what, exactly, D..Va was doing, wherever she was. 

Angela lay back and closed her eyes, smiling broadly as she listened to Hana masturbate, the slick sounds of her work just barely audible over the phone’s mic. The doctor pictured her young paramour in her own bed, naked and blushing, fucking herself furiously as the sheets stained with her arousal, perhaps with her bangs falling over her eyes in that particular, cute way they did sometimes when she was especially absorbed in self love. Silently, Angela allowed the sounds of Hana’s pleasure to wash over her, informing the meticulous mental picture she was constructing; the familiar creak of Hana’s bed, the lovely little coo she made when she stroked over her clit directly… everything. Mercy drank it all in, hungrily, committing it all to memory. She wanted to remember, for later. 

Hana came quickly, her body clearly desperate for the relief that burned through her, released in a single long, continuous moan of ecstasy that rang down the phone line, right into Angela’s ear. Angela moaned along with her, enjoying every second, every minute sound, until finally silence reigned, broken only by Hana’s deep, fluttering breath. And then, finally, the only words the young woman was permitted to say right now, submission thick in her voice:

‘Thank you, Ma’am,’ Hana whispered, giggling. ‘Good morning.’

She hung up, then, her task completed and nothing else to say. Angela carefully placed her phone back down beside her bed and considered the day ahead of her; they would both be out on missions, of course, the work of Overwatch was never done, and this would keep them apart for most of the day. But night was always coming, the cloak of darkness was always there for them to play in, and when it came tonight there would not be a need for a physical, no punishment to dole out. Just Angela’s tingling wetness, an arousal she had no doubt was shared, and a need to satisfy it, together, properly. Mutually. 

Tonight, she would have Hana in her bed. And there would be no need to drag her there this time.


End file.
